1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pan for catching and holding oil which has leaked from an engine, and more particularly to a disposable pan containing a medium providing a porous filling.
2. Description of Related Art
One will observe in most public parking areas the presence of stains which have been caused by oil leaking from the engines of autos. Regardless of the reason for the leakage, this oil leaves an unsightly stain and portions eventually are washed into the waterways causing additional pollution of these waters.
Despite the prevalance of this leakage problem, I am not aware of any solution other than trying to prevent the leakage by installing new seals or gaskets, and other wise trying to effect a stoppage of the leak.
The present invention uses a disposable collection device positioned at the location of the leakage which generally occurs at the junction between the engine and the transmission housing. The preferred form of this collection device is a pan which is impervious to oil and a medium contained in the pan to provide a porous filling which will retard movement of collected oil. The upper edges of the pan are contoured to mate with the engine and transmission housing parts they engage so as to limit escape of collected oil. The medium is spaced from the engine and transmission housing at the joint to prevent wicking of the leaking oil. The medium contained in the pan may be an open pored foam which functions to impart some rigidity of the pan as well as holding the oil against movement caused by motion of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a disposable catch pan for leaked engine oil which can be secured below the junction of the engine and the transmission housing to collect and hold the oil.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a disposable catch pan in the form of a pan having an outer surface which is impervious to oil, and which contains a medium providing a porous filling.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.